gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Gundam EXA
Gundam EXA (ガンダム EXA) is a manga written by Tomohiro Chiba and illustrated by Kōichi Tokita, published by Kadokawa Shoten and serialized in Gundam Ace magazine in 2011. Being Gundam Ace's 10th Anniversary Project, it is tied in with the arcade and PS3 Game Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme Vs. Full Boost. Story The story takes place in unnamed timeline, where humanity has highly advanced technology. However, the human population is decreasing and it seems that they're on their way to extinction. The protagonists are Leos Alloy, Sthesia Awar and their Haro. They work on a Jupiter base called "Jupiter X", using "General Answer" (or "GA") which contains a massive repository of data about the previous eras of humanity, Leos travels to the Earths' of the previous eras in an effort to collect data that might give them a hint for the evolution of mankind. Chapters Volume 1 *Episode 00: Leos Alloy *Episode 01: Sthesia Awar *Episode 02: Gundam Fight *Episode 03: Domon Kasshu *Episode 04: ex- Volume 2 *Episode 05: Extreme Gundam (Part I) *Episode 06: Extreme Gundam (Part II) *Episode 07: Cyber Newtype *Episode 08: Zero Murasame Volume 3 *Episode 09: Leos Alloy Type *Episode 10: Xenon Phase *Episode 11: Celestial Being *Episode 12: Gundam Meister *Episode 13: Trans Am Raiser Volume 4 *Episode 14: The Eclipse *Episode 15: Crossbone Gundam *Episode 16: Tobia Arronax *Episode 17: Agios Phase *Episode 18: Volume 5 *Episode 19: Contact *Episode 20: Lalah Sune *Episode 21: Invader *Episode 22: System Crash *Episode 23: Veda Volume 6 *Episode 24: Correct Century *Episode 25: Turn X *Episode 26: Moonlight Butterfly *Episode 27: Mystic Phase *Episode 28: EX A Interface Volume 7 *Episode 29: The Lovers *Episode 30: *Episode 31: Ex- *Episode 32: EXTREME EVOLUTION *Episode 33: Extremely Hope Characters Jupiter X *Leos Alloy *Sthesia Awar *Haro *Pigna Hershey *Rokai *Keith Ors *Yusa Shindo Universal Century *Ford Romfellow *Luce Cassel *Zero Murasame *Marion Whelch *Chlust Moses *Yuu Kajima *Alph Kamra *Haman Karn *Char Aznable *Lalah Sune *Jerid Messa *Emma Sheen *Kacricon Cacooler *Jamitov Hymen *Crux Dogatie *Zabine Chareux *Berah Ronah *Seabook Arno *Harrison Martin *Tobia Arronax *Bernadette Briett The Origin *Amuro Ray *Sayla Mass *Kai Shiden *Fraw Bow *Bright Noa *Mirai Noa *Ryu Jose Gundam-san *Captain Zaku *Fire Pattern *Gundam-san Cosmic Era *Gai Murakumo *Sven Cal Bayang *Elijah Kiel *Kira Yamato *Lowe Guele Anno Domini *Fon Spaak *Hanayo *Setsuna F. Seiei *Lockon Stratos *Tieria Erde *Allelujah Haptism *Soma Peries *Sumeragi Lee Noriega *Ribbons Almark *Feldt Grace *Ian Vashti *Marina Ismail *Aeolia Schenberg Future Century *Domon Kasshu *Rain Mikamura After Colony *Heero Yuy *Duo Maxwell *Chang Wufei *Trowa Barton *Quatre Raberba Winner *Odel Bernett *Odin Bernett *Dick Higasaki *Roche Nattono *Kratz Silvy *Broom Brooks Correct Century *Sid Munzer *Loran Cehack *Sochie Heim *Miashei Kune *Gym Ghingham *Agrippa Maintainer *Corin Nander *Harry Ord *Dianna Soreil *Miran Rex After War *Garrod Ran *Tiffa Adill *Olba Frost *Shagia Frost *Jamil Neate *Rococo *Von Alternative Antagonists *EX- Mechanics Jupiter X Mobile Weapons *MWF-JG73 Civilian Astray JG Custom *MBF-P03R Gundam Astray Blue Frame 2nd Revise *GAT-X105E+AQM/E-X09S Strike Noir Gundam *GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam *Extreme Gundam Type Leos **Extreme Gundam Type Leos Xenon Phase **Extreme Gundam Type Leos Eclipse Phase **Extreme Gundam Type Leos Agios Phase **Extreme Gundam Type Leos EXA Phase Vehicles and Support Units *Jupitris-class Universal Century Mobile Weapons *RX-78-4 Gundam Unit 4 "G04" *RX-78-5 Gundam Unit 5 "G05" *HFA-78-3 Heavy Full Armor 7th Gundam *RX-78GP04G Gundam "Gerbera" *MS-08TX(EXAM) Efreet Custom *RX-79BD-1 Blue Destiny Unit 1 *RGM-79Q GM Quel *RX-178-X0 Prototype Gundam Mk-II *RX-79BD-3 Blue Destiny Unit 3 *RX-79BD-3Re Blue Destiny Unit 3 Custom (GM Head) *RMS-099 Rick Dias *RGM-79 GM *RB-79 Ball *MS-06 Zaku II/Origin *MS-06S Char's Zaku II *RX-78-02 Gundam *XM-X1 Crossbone Gundam X-1 Kai Kai "Skull Heart" *XM-X2ex Crossbone Gundam X-2 Kai *XM-X3 Crossbone Gundam X-3 *F91 Gundam F91 *EMA-10 Divinidad *MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type *RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam *MA-08 Big Zam *MAN-08 Elmeth Vehicles and Support Units *Musai-class *White Base/Origin *Mother Vanguard Cosmic Era Mobile Weapons *MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame *MBF-P03 Astray Blue Frame *MBF-P03R Gundam Astray Blue Frame 2nd Revise *LG-GAT-X105 Gale Strike Gundam *GFAS-X1 Destroy Gundam *LV-ZGMF-X23S Vent Saviour *ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam *ZGMF-X19A ∞ Justice Gundam *ZGMF-X42S Destiny *ZGMF-X666S Legend Gundam *ZGMF-1000/M Blaze ZAKU Warrior Future Century Mobile Weapons *GF7-013NJ Yamato Gundam *GF13-017NJ Shining Gundam *JMS71 Nobusshi *JDG-009X Death Army *GF13-050NSW Nobel Gundam After Colony Mobile Weapons *XXXG-01W Wing Gundam *XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero *XXXG-01D Gundam Deathscythe *XXXG-01S Shenlong Gundam *OZX-GU01A Gundam Geminass 01 *OZX-GU02A Gundam Geminass 02 *OZ-15AGX Hydra Gundam *OZ-00MS2B Tallgeese III *OZ-10VMSX Gundam Aesculapius Vehicles and Support Units *Grand Chariot Anno Domini Mobile Weapons *CB-001.5 1.5 Gundam *GNX-609T GN-XIII *GNY-001F Gundam Astraea Type F *GN-001REIII Gundam Exia Repair III *GN-002RE Gundam Dynames Repair *GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA *GN-011 Gundam Harute *GN-0000 00 Gundam **GN-0000+GNR-010 00 Raiser *GN-010 Gundam Zabanya *CB-002 Raphael Gundam *CB-002/GD Raphael Gundam Dominions *GNZ-004 Gaga *GNX-Y901TW Susanowo *Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifter *GNR-001D GN Arms Type-D *GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) Vehicles and Support Units *CBS-742 Ptolemaios 2 Kai Correct Century Mobile Weapons *AMX-109 Kapool *AMX-109 Kapool Corin Nander Custom *SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam *CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X *MRC-F20 SUMO *JMA-0530 Walking Dome Vehicles and Support Units *Soleil After War Mobile Weapons *GX-9900 Gundam X *NRX-0015 Gundam Ashtaron *NRX-0013 Gundam Virsago *MA-06 Grandeene Vehicles and Support Units *Alps-class *Freeden *Freeden II *Rocky-class *Tenzan-class *Trieste-class *Pyrennes-class EXA Originals Mobile Weapons *Extreme Gundam **Extreme Gundam Carnage Phase **Extreme Gundam Tachyon Phase **Extreme Gundam Ignith Phase **Extreme Gundam Mystic Phase Picture Gallery Gundam EXA Vol.1.jpg Gundam EXA Vol.2.jpg Gundam EXA Vol.3.jpg Gundam EXA Vol.4.jpg Gundam EXA Vol.5.jpg Gundam EXA Vol.6.jpg Gundam EXA Vol.7.jpg Gundamexa1.jpg|Trailer Pic img_946473_27703880_1.jpeg|Back Cover Gundamexa2.jpg|The protagonists (from left to right : Sthesia Awar and Leos Alloy) with the Astray Red Frame and the Astray Blue Frame in the background gundam-exa-1-chs-001.jpg|Episode 0 gundam-exa-1-chs-009.jpg|GA (Jupiter Answer) 1309104131-gundam-exa-chapter-1.jpg|Episode 01 1312443702-chs-gundam-exa-episode-2.jpg|Episode 02 1315538316-chs-gundam-exa-episode-3.jpg|Episode 03 exaspi2.jpg 11100820509859d8d871be2595.jpg|Episode 04 1320088850587.jpg|Episode 05 54974554201201051817093524623733534_001.jpg|Episode 06 gundam-exa-1-chs-011.jpg 318px-1317214753324.jpg 2011122112533474787478.jpg 2011122112533474817481.jpg 2011122112533474847484.jpg 20111128112227d29.jpg 54974554201201111311066153743986414_001.jpg|Episode 07 54974554201201111311066153743986414_025.jpg 2011122111553955b295cde.jpg 13244548223456518.jpg 110627122355f90857f63c4123.jpg l_4f2d1c673ead1.jpg 201112211155465523e09e2.jpg 2011122111554509ec6810e.jpg 54974554201203051818271390908750441_001.jpg|Episode 08 54974554201203051818271390908750441_000.jpg 54974554201203051818271390908750441_013.jpg 54974554201203051818271390908750441_022.jpg 54974554201203051818271390908750441_020.jpg 54974554201203051818271390908750441_025.jpg 54974554201203051818271390908750441_026.jpg 54974554201203051818271390908750441_027.jpg 54974554201203051818271390908750441_029.jpg RIMG0223_20111213213127.jpg 56311076201204031718372922891949459_000.jpg 56311076201204031718372922891949459_001.jpg 56311076201204031718372922891949459_007.jpg 56311076201204031718372922891949459_009.jpg 56311076201204031718372922891949459_013.jpg 56311076201204031718372922891949459_027.jpg 56311076201204031718372922891949459_031.jpg 5631107620120403172131011.jpg 55826416201204181103561443257317566_001.jpg|Episode 10 55826416201204181103561443257317566 002.jpg 55826416201204181103561443257317566 000.jpg File:Zenon_Phase017.jpg 55826416201204181103561443257317566_033.jpg 55826416201204181103561443257317566_038.jpg 56311076201205121421113188047646603_001.jpg|Episode 11 56311076201205121421113188047646603_003.jpg 56311076201205121421113188047646603_012.jpg 56311076201205121421113188047646603_013.jpg 56311076201205121421113188047646603_016.jpg 56311076201205121421113188047646603_022.jpg 55826416201207031937523139662534612_000.jpg 55826416201207031937523139662534612_001.jpg 55826416201207031937523139662534612_005.jpg 55826416201207031937523139662534612_007.jpg 55826416201207031937523139662534612 018.jpg 55826416201207031937523139662534612 015.jpg 55826416201207031937523139662534612 010.jpg 55826416201207031937523139662534612 024.jpg 55826416201207031937523139662534612_023.jpg 55826416201207031937523139662534612 029.jpg 62041910201207271900233223793084461 002.jpg 62041910201207271900233223793084461 001.jpg 62041910201207271900233223793084461 000.jpg 62041910201207271900233223793084461 021.jpg 62041910201207271900233223793084461 043.jpg 62041910201207271900233223793084461 034.jpg 62041910201207271900233223793084461 026.jpg 62041910201207271900233223793084461 017.jpg 62041910201207271900233223793084461 006.jpg 62041910201207271900233223793084461 004.jpg 62041910201208161531174221259207359 002.jpg 62041910201208161531174221259207359 000.jpg 62041910201208161531174221259207359 001.jpg 62041910201208161531174221259207359 022.jpg 62041910201208161531174221259207359 019.jpg 62041910201208161531174221259207359 017.jpg 62041910201208161531174221259207359 016.jpg 62041910201208161531174221259207359 007.jpg 62041910201208161531174221259207359 006.jpg 62041910201208161531174221259207359 018.jpg Episode151.jpg Episode150.jpg Episode 1521.jpg Episode 1520.jpg Episode 1516.jpg Episode 1513.jpg Episode 158.jpg 62041910201212120920131807355574937 001.jpg Gundam EX A Episode 24.jpg Rolan Cehack clone.jpg CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X Gundam Exa.jpg SYSTEM ∀-99 ∀ Gundam Gundam Ex a.jpg Gundam EX A cap 26 pag 362.jpg Gundam EX A cap 26 pag 384.jpg Gundam EX A cap 26 pag 390.jpg Gundam EX A cap 26 pag 393.jpg OZ-10VMSX Gundam Aesculapius.JPG GUNDAM EXA Episode 27.jpg Gundam EX A cap 30.jpg Gundam EX A cap 31.jpg Gundam EX A cap 32.jpg Gundam EX A cap 33.jpg RX-79BD-3Re 01.jpg RX-79BD-3Re 02.jpg 36 9028.jpg 37 9047.jpg 38 6424.jpg 4 4643.jpg 27 1384.jpg 28 3661.png 32 8710.png 29 3087.png 25_6841.jpg 26_7907.jpg 27_7424.jpg 28_2768.jpg References 54974554201108032152541587601965126_000.jpg 54974554201108032152541587601965126_037.jpg 1106271224165bc19f391f70bc.jpg 6d81800a19d8bc3e4a128187828ba61ea8d34561.jpg 2601.jpg P1640080.jpg|Characters ICK1T.jpg Trivia *This manga uses the Mobile Suit Gundam: The Origin reinterpretation of certain Mobile Weapons of the One Year War Period from the Universal Century. *A sequel "Gundam EXA VS" was announced by the manga artist, Kōichi Tokita, on his blog on the 4th of March 2014 http://tokita.blog.so-net.ne.jp/2014-03-04. *The "General Answer" on Jupiter X, is believed to be the Black History from the Correct Century (featured in Turn A Gundam. * The last battle between Ex and Leos start with Ex- send several Gundams against Leos, each of them piloted by previous G-Divers. Then Leos chase after Ex- to various worlds, each time gain help from the protagonist of such world to fight against Ex-. This is inversion of Decade's journey, of which he started by travels and befriend the hero of each alternate worlds, then face against original versions in the final battle. Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-04-120004-9-C0979 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-04-120159-6-C0979 *Vol.3 ISBN 978-4-04-120360-6-C0979 *Vol.4 ISBN 978-4-04-120564-8-C0979 *Vol.5 ISBN 978-4-04-120707-9-C0979 *Vol.6 ISBN 978-4-04-120927-1-C0979 *Vol.7 ISBN 978-4-04-121072-7-C0979 External Links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=201107000573 *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/exa.htm